Rock You Like a Hurricane
by sweetpop1997
Summary: Castiel/OC. When Dean and Sam drag Cas to a high-end gentlemen's club, will the Angel of the Lord finally lose his virginity? Lemony cute one-shot! ;3


**Rock You Like a Hurricane**

**By: Sweetpop1997**

**Hai y'all! I am just SO in love with Cas, I mean for real. He is UNF, and his wings…. Asdfghjkl. Let's just say I may have a bit of a kink. ;) I just couldn't resist writing an adorable little oneshot in his honor. All rights go to Warner Brothers and the makers of Supernatural. I own nothing. Just a 'lil angel fun!**

_"My cat is purring, and scratches my skin. So what is wrong with another sin?" _Castiel frowned and stared out the window of the black Chevy Impala, despising the situation he was in while he suffered through Dean's awful, off-key singing of 80's rock songs. Sam sat in the passenger's seat, humming along, obviously giddy and excited. Cas _still _couldn't believe he'd let Dean drag him along to visit a strip club. Castiel was an Angel of the Lord, dammit, and Dean was _not _gonna make him go through what he already had at the Den of Iniquity with the 'Chastity' girl, irony written all around her name. "Alright, Feathers, we're gonna get you some tonight, don't you worry! Just smooth talk 'em and they'll come runnin' to ya." Dean grinned at Cas through the rear view mirror, trying to pep talk the heavenly warrior before he faced what was surely going to be an uncomfortable night.

Dean pulled into the lot at the strip club. Cas looked out the window, and what he saw was actually very surprising. Instead of something gaudy and flashy like a normal strip club building would supposedly look like, he saw a simple, chic, modern brick building, with a sign that plainly said 'The Great Escape.' There was no sexual title, no light-up of neon breasts or buttocks. Just a sign in an elegant, cursive, white font. It looked to be like what a business office would seem. Plain and simple and purely standard. "Don't you worry, buddy. We brought you to the good place. Expensive, too, but for what it's worth, it'll be for every penny." Dean smirked and Sam just rolled his eyes as Castiel remained silent. _If this is a strip club, why is it so…. Normal_? Cas wondered. Once they reached the steps, a man with a clipboard who looked like a door-to-door salesman looked at them and asked for a name. Dean gave him some bullshit title, and the man made a gesture towards the door with his hand, signaling their entrance. Dean thanked the man as the three of them walked through the door and into the mysterious building.

Castiel, Dean, and Sam all three dropped their jaws in awe and surprise when they stepped in and saw what awaited them. Instead of a typical strip joint, this building was the very epitome of the word _clean._ The floors, tables, bar, hell, even the _stage _was sparkling. It even _smelt _nice, like Febreze and clean laundry. It was warm, inviting, with elegant white candles on every table and even some scattered around the stage that stood in the middle of the establishment. The tables had velvet-covered oak chairs all around them, and even a _lounge _area with beautiful ornate throw pillows and low tables for customers to set their drinks on. The tables were made of the same oak as the velvet covered chairs and were polished and regal-looking, almost too fancy for one to set something as standard as a beer upon.

But of course, there was the stage that brought the most surprise. The poles were standard stripper poles, of course, but the actual platform of the stage was pure white and made of granite. Almost like something to be seen in a mansion, and not something like a s_trip club_, for God's sake. "I seem to feel quite comfortable in this place. It does not seem very intimidating and blasphemous as I thought," Cas said with a sheepish grin. Dean and Sam chuckled, content that they had finally appeased their guardian angel somewhat. "Now all we need to do is pop that little holy cherry of yours and everything will be peachy," Dean smirked as Castiel gave him a disproving look and Sam gave his usual bitch-face right on cue. Before Cas could chastise Dean for his comment, a woman wearing a lilac purple halter slip with white lace trim approached them and gave them a warm smile. Dean's eyebrows raised while Sam cleared his throat and Cas looked away.

She was beautiful and impeccably sexy, her dirty blonde, stomach-length tousled curls accentuating her pale blue eyes and long legs. To Cas, she did not look like the sort of whore-monger he would expect to see at such a place that he was in. But so far, he had seen many things that he wasn't expecting to see, after all, he _was _in a high-end gentleman's club for the first time. She softly welcomed them and then led them to an empty table near the front of the stage. The place was starting to fill up, and the show would begin soon. "Damn, this place is clean as a whistle and has women in it that look almost ethereal. Right up your alley, Cas. Maybe you can score with a broad that looks like she took a tumble from upstairs," Dean jested as he sipped his Bud and the other two drank half a round of Jack.

Castiel was broken from his frown the second he heard the beginning riffs of a song that Dean listened to often grab his attention towards the stage. It was an AC/DC song, something that was NOT expected from what they had seen of the club so far, but was not displeasing. It was TNT, and Dean had already begun to wolf whistle along with the surrounding men when the first dancer strutted out to begin her performance once the first words of the first verse had been sung. Sam was even joining along, and Cas couldn't help but to let a small little grin break loose at the two brothers and their excitement. The dancer onstage was dark-headed, with short, Marilyn Monroe curls, and even a dainty beauty mark right above her lip. She had large breasts that looked almost threateningly liable to fall out of her crimson red satin and lace cami top. The small and barely-there matching tap shorts allowed her to climb up on the pole and use her thighs to move in seemingly impossible ways up and down the pole, whether hanging upside down or just sliding down in general. Men threw bills ecstatically on to the stage, Dean winking at her and following suit. Castiel had guiltily been ogling through the entire performance, fascinated by the way her body sensually moved up and down and all over the pole in such a graceful and sexy, feminine way. Since Dean and Sam were too busy focusing on her, Cas had found it not so nerve wracking to watch her, seeing that the brothers had their eyes off him. He cursed himself in Enochian as the dancer bowed and the men continued to cheer, while he felt the incredibly uncomfortable tightness in his trousers as a reminder of his dirty and sinful arousal.

Dean and Sam turned back around to face Cas, sipping their drinks leisurely while Dean started on Cas again. "We're gonna find you a babe, don't you worry, Feathers. Lemme just go check the deal-io out real quick and you'll be doing the horizontal polka in no time," Dean winked as Cas let out an exasperated sigh, watching him disappear from the table and find a manager or someone to help him find a personal room. Sam chuckled in a friendly manner, pulling Cas out of his sour mood. "Dean is only trying to make you happy in your human vessel, Cas. You like alcohol, don't you?" Cas nodded his head in response, thoroughly agreeing that he indeed enjoyed alcohol. The drinking of the liquor store was enough to prove that. Cas grumbled in defeat. "Alright, I shall 'loosen up' as you and Dean say. But I will not go too far with this vessel. My Father would be most displeased if I defiled it." Sam just grinned and clapped Cas on the shoulder. "That's the spirit!"

Dean came back moments later, teeth showing from ear to ear with an obviously devious plan in store. Trailing behind him came a bodyguard with a clipboard. "Cas, it's your lucky night. You just got first on the list for a private lap dance from the club's best dancer. C'mon, buddy, let's get that v-card destroyed!" Dean grabbed Castiel by the arm before he could argue and dragged him to the guard. "Here, Tiny, take him there," Dean winked while handing him some folded bills. The guard nodded and began to lead Cas away, while the angel just stared back at the two brothers in fear and disbelief. Dean had already paid the man, though, so he figured he could sit through s_omething _so it would appease him. The man led him to a wooden door near the back of the club and opened it, motioning inside. Cas took a tentative step inside the room and the man shut the door, walking away and leaving Cas alone, nervous, and for the first time, horny.

Castiel walked towards the large, tasteful lounge sofa in the middle of the room, sitting down upon it with a shaky breath. It was comfortable and matched the carpet laid down, the entire room bathed in the color white, from the walls to the floor to the furniture. All that the room possessed was the sofa, a dresser in the corner, and a pole in the middle of the room. There were speakers in the corners of the ceiling, and mirrors covered every inch of the top of the room. It was almost too chic to be a room for a private lap dance. Cas folded his hands in his lap, closed his eyes, and recited Latin and Encohian until his erection was a bit toned down and his heart wasn't pounding as hard in his chest. This was the first time Cas had felt this way. He felt weak, pitiful, and of course, _excited_, MUCH too excited. He was about to have a woman come into a room and do unknown things to him. It scared him and yet at the same time fascinated him, a shiver of adrenaline running up his spine unexpectedly. Before he could begin to further worry himself, the door opened, and his eyes darted upwards.

The woman walked in casually, shutting the door behind her. She gazed straight at Castiel, then smiled such an earthy, beautiful smile that it startled Cas. This woman was not what he expected, either. She was short, about five foot two or so, and had flawless, olive skin. Her black, raven hair reached her mid-back, falling in smooth waves with shiny, healthy undertones. Her chocolate eyes sparkled with their flecks of gold, while her rounded, youthful face and rosy lips brought all her features together. She was curvaceous, almost like what a woman from a Dove ad would look like, but was anything but fat. Her curves made a perfect hourglass that tapered onto her thighs and led down to her long, shapely dancer's legs to her small little feet. Her breasts were a little on the larger size but not overly big, about an upper C cup. Castiel could look at her and feel her ancestry. She was part Jewish, Cas could tell, and her mother must have been Irish. Her Jewish appearance was unmistakable, though.

The white balconette teddy she wore with lace thigh high stockings was see through, but still had the appearance of being virginal. Castiel had never seen a woman wearing something like this in real life, only in the porn he watched on the TV in the hotels with Dean and Sam. But here she was, all soft, feminine curves and delectable breasts and thighs. Castiel's eyes were wide with surprise and nervousness as the woman approached him more closely. "Please. Call me Shia," she crooned. Castiel just gulped stupidly and gently took her hand, kissing it, relishing in the alien smoothness and warmth against his lips that he'd never felt before. Shia gasped and Castiel feared that he'd startled her. She laughed, amused by Castiel's fear of scaring her. "I never knew that I would have a chivalrous knight on my hands," Shia purred gently. "W-well... A lady should be treated with gentleness and grace. That is what my Father has always taught me," Castiel stuttered, eyes locked to the floor. Shia just grinned, Colgate-worthy smile of hers lighting up the room and softening Castiel's fear just a little. Of all that Castiel had seen, battled, faced, dueled, killed…. He had never faced such fear as being so intimately close to a woman. He swore that he would will himself through the dance and then leave immediately, tipping her and then swiftly leaving the establishment. But Cas had no idea what was in store for his holy self.

Shia stepped back towards the pole, preparing herself for what she was about to do. Suddenly, the beginning of a guitar riff broke through the silence of the room, startling Cas out of his frightened reverie. It was the song that Dean had been singing in the Impala on the way to the club! It was by some German band that Cas had of course never hear of, but in this moment, it was hardly important to know what the stats of the song playing was. Shia's legs started wrapping around the pole, hugging her thighs tightly to it while she hoisted herself up, then dropped down acrobatically, much like the woman he had just seen outside on the stage do. But when she dropped back down to the base, she stood upright and with the grace of a ballerina, stretched her arm down to the floor and erotically back up her leg. She writhed and grinded against the pole with her lower body in such a hypnotically sexual way that Castiel couldn't help but whimper out loud.

He was sporting his first erection for at least fifteen minutes so far, and it was only getting more and more uncomfortable as he watched Shia all but molest a pole. She started to rub her full and plush breasts against the pole, making her nipples tighten and press against the fabric of the teddy she was wearing that left little to the imagination. Castiel guessed that her body's reaction must have excited her, because his super-angel mojo hearing picked up what sounded like a quiet little moan. It was when she dropped to the floor and started crawling like a little sex kitten towards Cas that panic and full blown, unadulterated lust began to overcome him. He gulped and gripped the pillows around him with his hands, white knuckling the fabric in the result of what was happening to his body and mind. It was when Shia was right in front of him, using his knees to push herself up to standing that Cas almost snapped his fingers and teleported somewhere else to escape. But Cas _didn't _want to leave. He finally realized what Dean was always talking about… women _were _fantastic, visually, and he didn't want to stop looking. Even his curiosity was piqued, and he _had _to see what she was going to do next. Shia slowly lowered herself into Cas' lap, purring as she started to move her ass and hips all over his lap, brushing over his erection with every move and slide. "No touching…._yet," _Shia whispered, and Castiel felt as if he could almost _explode. _His virgin and untouched body was beginning to feel on fire, wanting to touch Shia and wanting to release what immense pressure had built up in his shaft. She finally faced Cas and sat in his lap, pushing his trench coat out of the way and running a finger down the side of his beautiful jaw. "C'mon, sweetie… let's get this monkey suit off of you." Shia began pulling at Cas' trench coat, but wanting to be a gentleman, Cas removed her hands from him and did it himself. She began loosening his tie, then popping the buttons on his shirt, and Cas used every bit of his Grace to keep from hyperventilating like some kind of virgin on a prom date. But that's basically what was happening to him. He was experiencing his first erotic encounter, and it was almost too much for him. Cas let her loosen the buttons halfway, but wanting to prove his strength to her, ripped his shirt and bared to her his lightly fuzzy and lean, muscular chest. He shrugged it off, showing her his toned arms and biceps as well, before reaching a trembling hand for the back of her head. Before she could react, Castiel had her mouth against his own, pressing his hot, needy lips to her plush and smooth ones. He moaned into her mouth as her tongue darted to his own, grinding her crotch into his own as their wet mouths nibbled, licked, and sucked on their lips and tongues. Castiel feared that he would ejaculate, so he gently pushed Shia back, panting. "I am sorry, but I cannot do this any longer. Th—this is un-h-holy. P-please."

Shia's lust-blown pupils just stared at his own as she took his stubbly jaw into her hands. "I know who you are, Castiel, _malakh." _Cas was taken aback by her sudden use of Hebrew. "I have heard stories about you. You raised a man from perdition, you have conquered evil of all kinds, using a handsome human vessel to do so. Although I am Jewish, I retain a Catholic belief and instill my trust in my Father and angels. Including you. Do not be afraid. Pleasures of the flesh are a reward for the conquering you have done. And this is my gratitude." Cas' heart swelled, and without saying another word, used his mojo to place Shia on her back on the couch, laying underneath him. His lack of experience made him shake and quiver nervously, but he was soothed when he read Shia's mind and used it to his advantage. Cas used his mental powers to know exactly what she wanted from him. Gulping, he leaned down over her frame and began peppering kisses all along her jaw, then opened his mouth and began to suckle slightly on the skin of her neck. "_Oh, malakh." _

Growing bolder, Cas leaned towards her ear and began whispering Hebrew to her, beautiful, sweet nothings as he removed his trousers. He'd never been fully naked before, and he knew that it wouldn't be long before this human saw him naked. But Castiel no longer cared. He growled as he leaned in to kiss her collarbone, making the little minx beneath him moan and whimper in reckless abandon. He used his mojo to quickly make her lingerie disappear. Castiel stared at the naked female beneath him. A real, live, warm, soft, breathing female was beneath him, about to deflower him. It was all too surreal for the angel as he hyperventilated at the sight below him. Pink, dusky nipples and a smooth, flat stomach led downward to the apex of her thighs, where she was waxed completely bare. Cas growled as she squeaked in pleasure at the feeling of having her modesty gone and her body completely exposed to him.

Castiel leaned down to her breasts and nervously licked the skin. Shia cursed in Hebrew and arched her back off the couch, pushing her breasts further into Cas' mouth. He began to suckle it like a baby, whilst his other hand fondled its twin. Shia tossed her head from side to side, crying out the angel's name and moaning like the women Cas had seen in the porn he was so familiar with. On instinct, Shia grabbed Castiel's idle hand and stuck his long, masculine fingers into her mouth, sucking and moaning around them. It sent such a jolt to Castiel's loins that he squeaked, realizing what her gesture symbolized. He grinned sinfully as he remembered seeing something like this in porn. He knew what was coming soon, and decided to savor Shia as best as he could. He moaned into her chest, loving the taste that greeted his mouth with every suckle and lick and kiss. He nuzzled the soft mounds as he slowly began to trail his mouth downwards, though he knew not why. He lifted his head up once he reached her hips, then placed his lips on the insides of her curvaceous thighs, kissing and suckling both of them with wanton fervor and innocence. He had no idea what he was doing, but he was using Shia's mind to invisibly take the reins and guide his actions physically.

She was cooing and sighing and gasping as Castiel worked his way oh so slowly upwards, to the place she wanted him most. Cas' rough, calloused fingers found the tops of her stockings and gently rolled them down her legs, cradling their silky smoothness in his hands with the touch of a nervous schoolboy. Castiel saw the image she had in mind of him pleasuring her with his mouth and he groaned at his desire to taste her. Slowly, gently, Cas stuck his face right between Shia's legs and firmly kissed her bare womanhood. She cried out and bucked her hips, causing Cas' nostrils to become filled with her feminine and tangy smell. He shuddered as his tongue darted out to taste her folds. She wrapped her legs around his neck and buried her fingers in his silken, raven locks as he went to town on her, shyly licking at first, then becoming bolder and more brave with each flick of his tongue against the soaking wetness. The smooth pink flesh was making his swollen sac burn every time he caught a glimpse of it, burying his nose in deeper. Shia shrieked as his nose brushed against a spot at the top of her folds that brought the most pleasure to a woman. Castiel began flicking his tongue over the spot and earned a loud and righteous moan, followed by a near scream when he felt the need to take it between his plush lips and suck on it. 'Oh, Castiel, please!"

Cas complied and from the images he was receiving from Shia, knew what to do next. He took his trembling, large hands and long fingers and started brushing her entrance with the tips of them as he continued to lick the little bud that was making her cant and sway her hips against his face. Then, with a groan, he pushed then inside her, earning an ecstatic, "Angel!" as they pushed on to a spot that apparently made Shia close her eyes and pant. Cas was trying to alleviate the unbearable fire in his loins by humping the cushions beneath him while going down on Shia, but was afraid he wouldn't last long. All of a sudden, Shia was out from underneath him and had _Cas _on his back, panting and flushed. "This, my angel, is what heaven on earth feels like," she grinned seductively before Cas could question, and within only two seconds was Cas' member encased in her mouth. "_Oh, _yes!" Castiel moaned in blissful agony. His thick, long, dripping shaft was pumping in and out of Shia's mouth, and Castiel had never felt something so agonizingly wonderful. He was moaning her name in Enochian, cries and whimpers of pleasure that would be considered unmanly falling out of his mouth with every suck or fondling of his sack. "Your cock is so beautiful and large, oh Graceful One," Shia sighed as Castiel could just close his eyes and pant and writhe beneath her. Suddenly, the overwhelming pleasure stopped and Shia was crawling up his body. Castiel looked atop him and saw that she was straddling his length, rubbing her slick juices up and down his shaft. They both sighed in absolute content at the feeling of almost being joined as one. Without another word, Shia was sinking down on Cas' prick, and once he bottomed out, both shouted in pure ecstasy. She slowly began riding him, thrusting her hips and rolling them while Cas held her waist and watched her dance on top of him. Her eyes were closed, head thrown back, luscious hair tickling his prickly thighs while she continued to thrust and pant. Castiel was so lost in pleasure that he could barely move, just lay back and let her move above him. His deep, dark blue eyes nearly crossed when he opened them and saw that her breasts were bouncing as she began to take him even deeper and slide up and down his dick, little sighs of "Yes yes, YES!" and "Oh you're so big" coming from her mouth.

She felt like wet, warm velvet, so tight and hot and _dripping _and it wouldn't be long before Castiel exploded inside of her. He could feel his release approaching, but not wanting to leave the lady unsatisfied, quickly licked his thumb and placed it at the top on the little petal that brought her such ecstasy and began flicking erratically. Castiel began swearing Enochian and moaning so loudly he was sure the whole _world _would hear, while Shia mewled and whimpered and sighed and kept making the delicious moans of encouragement roll off her tongue. Suddenly, Shia was moving so fast that the whole couch was shaking, Castiel holding her waist, his biceps bulging profusely as he felt his climax appear, his _first _climax. "OH FUCK, OH YES! OHHH CASTIEL!" Shia screamed as her walls clamped down and showered Cas' shaft with her sweet juice, immediately making him utter the loudest, filthiest, most guttural moan he could release, growling like an animal as the most intense feeling he had ever experienced washed through his body and filled Shia to the brim with his cum. Panting and sweaty, and not to mention naked, Castiel whispered '_thank you' _in Hebrew before snapping his fingers and making Shia fully dressed and the room back to normal once again. With a flutter of wings, Cas was gone, leaving Shia fully sated, dressed, cleaned, and alone. With a smile set on her face, Shia silently prayed, thanking Castiel for the best sex of her existence.

Castiel suddenly appeared seated right back in the same spot at the table next to Dean and Sam. Dean and Sam both spat out their beer at the same time as they realized Castiel was there. Dean chuckled as Castiel just smiled, Sam following suit. "So… how was she? We hired her special for you… that's why we brought ya here. Special girl for a special guy. How'd it feel to finally slide home, Feathers?" Castiel just blushed, then, with a barely audible whisper, told Sam and Dean, "I am glad I cast a silencing charm around the room. Otherwise, I would have startled even the heavens for sure."

**_FIN_**


End file.
